Morrigan Monedula
Morrigan Monedula (モリガン・モネドゥラ) is a western jackdaw-type Houtenian and a major character appearing in The Disappearance of Black and White, as well as a character appearing in Torinokoshi. She is the Don of the Crow Mafia. Appearance Morrigan has pale skin with bored looking grey eyes. She has short, messy black hair with a white underside which reaches around the neck. She wears a black shirt with rolled back sleeves, black gloves, black striped pants, a dusty red waistcoat with matching feathers on her shoulders, as well as a white tie and black dress shoes with white spats. She also has a long set of black and red wings, which seem to function also as a cape. Personality Morrigan is described as being a well known and highly respected, yet feared, individual. A very stoic and mysterious crow. In illustrations she does not seem easily fazed, even with Friga pointing a gun at her on multiple occasions. She may also have a softer side, as evidenced by the fact she is said to babysit Raakugaki. Background Morrigan is the don, or leader, of the crow mafia, which offers services of protection and assassination and often keeps the general order of Memento Forest in line. It is stated she used to live in Houtengoku. She also owns a bar somewhere and babysits Raakugaki while there. Her official profile states she used to smoke, but seems to do it less so after being given a substitution of a Lollipop. It is likely implied that Callalily was the one to do so. Though some illustrations show her still smoking, even with the Lollipop present, likely indicating she hasn't fully quit. Relationships Morrigan is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Friga Friga is Morrigan's trigger happy rival. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact they both seem to threaten to kill each other, though neither seem to be afraid of that fact. Callalily Callalily is Morrigan's friend and romantic partner. It is implied Callalily gave Morrigan lollipops a substitution for cigarettes, possibly meaning he cares a lot about her and her health. Not much else is known about their relationship as of yet. Raakugaki Morrigan is said to babysit Raakugaki at her bar. Nothing else is known about their relationship. Kabuhaba Nothing is known about their relationship aside from the fact it is stated Kabuhaba uses Morrigan's services, and appears to be in debt. Rookie Rookie are a type of crow-like creature seen around Morrigan. Nothing else is known about them. Basis Morrigan is a personification of a western jackdaw crow. The western jackdaw (Coloeus monedula), also known as the Eurasian jackdaw, European jackdaw, or simply jackdaw, is a passerine bird in the crow family. Found across Europe, western Asia and North Africa, it is mostly resident, although northern and eastern populations migrate south in winter. Four subspecies are recognized, which mainly differ in the coloration of the plumage on the head and nape. Linnaeus first described it formally, giving it the name Corvus Monedula. Quotes * "I want a cigar..." - Morrigan in a site update Trivia * Morrigan's name, and possibly basis, appears to be that of The Morrígan; a legendary crow from Irish mythology. It has been translated as "great queen", "phantom queen" or "queen of phantoms". * Morrigan's surname, Monedula, comes from her species name: Coloeus monedula. * Morrigan's favorite food is lollipops. * Morrigan's favorite music is Swing music, likely including electro swing. ** Following March 2019, this was changed specifically to Electro Swing on her official profile. * Morrigan is sometimes called "The Godfeather" likely referencing the 1972 mafia movie The Godfather * It seems Morrigan uses rifles as her weapon of choice. * Morrigan's official art seems to have received a minor update following March 2019. Gallery 8218a09c822e42af08687fc8986ab496.png e6abd8d39c1cab4a126fb9a272c118d8.png 09244964e661eda0523bba7efee833a8.png 201905 by pyohato dd752ou.png 29956768751ff54986945f1da0da39d0.png|Pyo anime when d8dc0595f5462285c56515b7f8571789.png d12288a9d82cb2a81f6863918a6fb8db.gif|"I want a cigar." jackdaw-shuffle2.gif|Alternate version C9DBXLMWsAEtemK.png|Morrigan with the rest of the The Disappearance of Black and White cast don1.png 587ced8a54886a341709cc890d164eb0.png Honestly-most-simple-way-to-explain-it.png 1bc6806577187c4a9c51d674c5edbf3e.png 991a44e43cdb394ab207cd40957ca11f.png 7d34d4cb71487263ec8a2def68efbb67.png F1a8425469cc1371ef9bd4c4c3d0dbcc.png 92625f814f3fc047b4875bd8f0a76cbc.png 0845dc7bbd0e846b846d6e9525c5d73c.png 4ba9c13c4f463841a427a0d69e95bedf.png Dfbff5de9497b6f44acf4a5404522135.png 8ae1938ca275657348b5801d8613e041.png 879e500e11a60ec1ccff800ae4879dfc.png 782919442df5768e40802cf4455c9493.png Db07525ebcbd124a122c9d935e235d65.png Fd5c6950f2f3b2d5d7c367f5cef3f8a9.png 67d2e118ca9d92efcb603f3584d581f6.png F1eb315fbb7570e70aa933a459e33067.png Mori1.png 0692e75e2453f66de5dc4eb7a6f76e6a.png Ee91e1cd25b4b051ca0b3e85423486a8.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/morrigan.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113935 Category:Characters Category:Houtenian Category:The Disappearance of Black and White Category:Torinokoshi Category:Birds